Le prix d'une âme
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) GOLDENQUEEN. La jeune Regina se retrouve seule dans le château des Ténèbres. Elle est curieuse et décide de profiter de l'absence du maître de maison pour s'aventurer à travers les couloirs. Mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle va découvrir et des conséquences sur sa vie. Sur l'Histoire.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! ^^_

 _Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau texte sur THE couple : Regina et Rumple :P Il a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur les thèmes "Âme" et "Échanger". Il est assez niais, mais, eh, vous me connaissez maintenant ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle l'observa, intriguée, curieuse, la tête penchée sur le côté, monter dans le véhicule et disparaître à travers la forêt épaisse. Il avait dit avoir besoin de paille et, ayant transformé sa dernière servante en araignée avant de l'écraser, il devait donc effectuer la besogne lui-même, ce qui l'avait fait soupirer toute la matinée, le rendant exécrable - du moins, encore plus invivable qu'à l'ordinaire. Regina s'était contentée de l'observer du coin de l'œil, sans dire un mot, sans même faire le moindre bruit, tournant les pages des bouquins en silence, glissant sur le parquet, évitant les planches abîmées qui grinceraient à coup sûr. Elle l'avait observé et écouté. Rien de plus. Rangeant ses nombreuses questions au fond de son esprit, les gardant pour plus tard, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau apte à les entendre et à y répondre sans lui hurler dessus. Bien sûr, au début de son apprentissage avec le Ténébreux, elle n'avait pas compris tout cela. Elle n'avait pas su quand se taire, quand se faire aussi discrète qu'une fourmi et quand, au contraire, s'imposer face à la Bête, lui tenir tête, camper sur ses positions. Il pouvait se montrer irascible, impulsif, susceptible et tout un tas d'autres défauts qui lui auraient pris la journée pour tous les énumérer. Mais il lui était aussi d'une grande aide et son perfectionnisme faisait d'elle une sorcière prometteuse. Non, pas une sorcière. Une Reine. Alors elle avait appris. Nuit et jour, elle lisait tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main - et il y en avait dans tous les coins de son immense château, dans lequel elle avait fini par élire domicile, ne supportant plus la présence de sa mère, constamment sur son dos. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa fille faisait de ses journées, et c'était tant mieux. Et elle avait fini par apprendre bien plus que des sorts.

La théière, sur le feu, se mit à siffler, signe que l'eau était à bonne température. Regina sursauta et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, trottinant jusqu'à la cuisine. Après s'être servie une tasse de thé, elle décida de profiter de l'absence du maître pour errer dans les couloirs, suivre le seul instinct de ses pas. Il y avait tant de pièces, tant de portes secrètes et d'endroits mystérieux à découvrir, elle devrait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre à son retour. Plongeant son nez dans la porcelaine, laissant la chaleur moite lui réchauffer le visage, elle déambula un instant dans les parties connues du château. Elle passa devant sa propre chambre, la bibliothèque, la salle de bains, le bureau du Ténébreux, avant de se retrouver face à un immense escalier qui descendait dans des profondeurs obscures. La jeune femme hésita, regarda au-dessus de son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule et finit par se décider, s'enfonçant dans le noir le plus complet. C'était étrange, l'air sentait bon le printemps et l'eau des cascades, alors qu'il n'aurait dû y avoir que l'humidité et le renfermé, peut-être la poussière, mais certainement pas l'odeur du sel sur la peau. Pressant le pas, elle continua de descendre. Se retrouverait-elle au centre de la Terre ? À cette allure-là, cela lui semblait plutôt évident.

Soudain, la lumière l'aveugla. Elle fut si subite, si inattendue, si improbable au milieu de ces ténèbres, que Regina lâcha la tasse, qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur la pierre, et porta son bras devant ses yeux. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter et la curiosité fut plus forte que le reste. Malgré la douleur et la gêne, elle se força à regarder et constata qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans un magnifique jardin. Comment cela pouvait-il être seulement possible ? Une seconde avant elle était dans un château sombre et immense et, en un unique pas, elle marchait sur l'herbe, la brise venait soulever ses cheveux et les papillons volaient près de ses oreilles. C'était tout simplement incroyable et irréel. Son observation s'arrêta pourtant là, car, au centre, se trouvait une fontaine, d'où l'eau coulait tranquillement, avec, tout autour, des miroirs, comme suspendus dans le vide, tenu uniquement par l'air. Elle s'approcha, lentement, comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait tout faire voler en éclats. Sur les miroirs, des visages connus. Sa mère, son père, Daniel. Rumplestiltskin. Leur prénom inscrit en lettres d'or juste en-dessous. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un pas, elle découvrit que la surface n'était pas de verre, mais d'une espèce de liquide, nacré et brillant, ondulant à la lumière. Et, soudain, elle sut.

-Le Jardin des Âmes, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait lu cela dans un des livres du Ténébreux, juste avant qu'il ne le lui ferme sous le nez, la grondant sévèrement. Elle s'était imaginée qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de dangereux, pour qu'il lui interdise seulement la lecture. Elle ne pensait pas un instant qu'il puisse se trouver sous le même toit qu'elle, à quelques mètres, quelques détours. Elle tenta alors de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de lire. Mais rien ne lui revint, parce qu'il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, tout simplement. Regina observa un instant le visage de son père. Il semblait si présent, lui souriant tendrement, mais ça n'était que l'effet des rayons du soleil sur le miroir. Elle ignora superbement celui de sa mère, s'obligea à ne pas s'arrêter devant celui de Daniel et alla directement face à son professeur. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait exactement la même expression qu'à l'accoutumée ; les lèvres pincées et une lueur énigmatique dans le regard. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, comme s'il savait qu'elle était là, comme s'il la voyait vraiment. Mais il n'était pas là, il était parti chercher de la paille, se répétait-elle. L'envie était si grande de l'effleurer, de toucher le mouvement léger de l'eau, juste pour savoir ce que cela faisait, sentir la chaleur de sa peau peut-être.

Elle ne résista pas.

Levant précautionneusement le bras, elle avança ses doigts si près de la lymphe qu'elle sentait sa fraîcheur tout contre sa chair. C'était agréable, comme une centaine de petites chatouilles. Et, lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, à peine, tout juste un frôlement, un choc la parcourut, un coup si puissant qu'elle se plia en deux, que son souffle se perdit, son cœur s'arrêta. Mais ses doigts, eux ne bougèrent pas et elle le toucha. Littéralement. Alors une foule d'informations la submergea ; autant de sentiments, d'émotions, de souvenirs, de sensations qui composaient un être humain. Un homme qui vivait depuis des siècles. Ce fut comme un raz-de-marée pour Regina, qui suffoquait, perdue dans un océan déchaîné, l'écume frappant contre sa poitrine. Pourtant, bien vite, l'impression disparut et elle put de nouveau respirer, même si elle était désormais épuisée. Et une succession d'images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux, comme un film. Un épisode de la vie du Ténébreux. Avec tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, entendre et voir. Comme si elle était lui, elle revivait leur première rencontre. Elle se souvenait de sa propre peur, son malaise face à cet homme si étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui, néanmoins, l'attirait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait su l'expliquer. À cela se mélangeaient à présent ses sentiments, à lui. La fascination, l'admiration, l'envie dévorante de l'aider. De l'embrasser. Elle se voyait à travers ses yeux et jamais elle ne s'était vue plus belle, plus resplendissante. Plus désirable. C'était si curieusement grisant, euphorisant. Et elle ne put réprimer un gloussement.

Puis la vision s'évapora, comme la fumée emportée par le vent. Et une autre s'imposa, bien qu'elle soit totalement différente. Elle le voyait désormais de l'extérieur, un immense point rouge à l'emplacement même où se trouvait son cœur, qui n'en finissait plus de grossir, de le dévorer. Et Rumplestiltskin qui se courbait, tombait, se contorsionnait de douleur. Regina se mit à paniquer. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aider ? Incapable de supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, elle retira sa main et tout disparut et elle mit un temps infini à se retrouver seule avec elle-même, comme si on lui avait retiré une partie de… son âme. La solution lui parut alors évidente. Courant vers son propre reflet, elle arracha le miroir et, face contre face, le fit fusionner avec celui du Ténébreux. Elle sut aussitôt que cela avait fonctionné, car quelque chose en elle céda, comme si une main invisible coupait les fils reliant son essence divine à son corps. Elle tomba sur le sol, plaquée contre l'herbe, comme si la gravité avait disparu, et fut prise de soubresauts incontrôlables. Et tout devint noir.

La jeune élève venait de se sacrifier pour son horrible maître, avait échangé sa douce âme, encore si pure et blanche, contre celle, noire et pervertie, de la Bête ; il n'y eut donc jamais de Méchante Reine, de Storybrooke ou de folles aventures aux côtés d'un fils et d'une Sauveuse, pas plus que de fin heureuse. Son destin s'était arrêté là.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Et moi je vous dis à très vite. La bise, moussaillons ! ^^_


End file.
